Shinhwa baby
by QueenKordeilia
Summary: A one-time encounter on a chair leads to a disaster. How is a seventeen year old girl supposed to handle an unexpected baby, even if she is dubbed Wonder Woman?
1. Pregnant

**A/N: I love, love, love the film Juno. I was just thinking about it one day after reading a few BOF fanfics with a pregnant Jan Di/Ga Eul/Jae Kyung. And then the idea sprung to my mind. I hope everyone's in character!**

**Okay, there are a few differences from the show. Ga Eul goes to Shinhwa High but she was born a commoner. Jae Kyung also goes there but not because she's engaged to Jun Pyo; that never happens in this story. Instead she's a childhood friend of the F4. Ga Eul and Jan Di are first years and 17 years old, running 18 (even though Ga Eul joined the year before) whilst the F4 and Jae Kyung are second years, aged 18 turning 19. Seo Hyun goes to Shinhwa University and is still 3 years older than the F4.**

* * *

AUTUMN

She winced and shielded herself from the glare of the sun as she stared out at the landscape, from the fire exit. Her short, mushroom-like hair blew in the wind and her vision became blurred as her eyes went watery. It was impossible yet inevitable. She didn't understand. It all started with a chair...

_The white and blue piece of cloth slipped down her legs. The girl took shy steps towards the figure sitting in the chair. She sat on his lap and straddled him, leaning in towards his ear._

_"I've wanted this for a really long time," he confessed in a shaky whisper._

_"Neh, I know," she replied, proceeding to kiss him._

The seventeen year old had already taken two tests the day before and the results came up positive. She wasn't convinced though and was going to get another test; they were probably dodgy tests, being so cheap and all.

"Jan Di-ah! What are you doing out here? Come on, we have class..." Her best friend's voice spoke, snapping her out of her stupor.

"I was waiting for sunbae, do you know where he is?" Jan Di asked, turning to face Ga Eul.

"Ani, mianhae. When Jeong-ah and the other sunbaes walked into school today, Ji Hoo sunbae wasn't with them," the pretty girl replied. "Maybe he's ill?"

"Okay... Ga ja!" Jan Di exclaimed, with a smile.

* * *

Jan Di paced around the porridge shop, wondering how to approach her boss. She couldn't go up to him and say, 'Hey, give me some money so I can check if I'm preggers with a plutocrat's baby.' She sighed before taking a deep breath and walked straight up to the chubby man.

"Boss, can I get an advance?" she requested, confidently.

"Mwo? Wae?" he questioned. "Another school trip?"

"Neh!" Jan Di lied instantly.

"Ga Eul didn't mention it," her boss said suspiciously.

"And when was the last time you saw her? As the fiancée of a world-famous potter, she has no time to work at or even visit here anymore..." Jan Di reasoned. Her boss just threw her a skeptical look. She groaned inwardly, knowing she'd be here for a while...

* * *

Jan Di marched down various streets, keeping her head held high to match the arrogance of all the people surrounding her. She breathlessly navigated through the rich people, clearly on a mission. Since she wasn't rich herself, she had decided on wearing an expensive outfit, a gift from her friend Ha Jae Kyung, a quirky heiress and future CEO of the JK group. It had taken her an hour - _a whole bloody hour - _to get her advance. She rolled her eyes. Of course it would've been easier to ask Jae Kyung, the F4 or even Ga Eul to lend her some money but then she'd have to give them a genuine reason. After all, they weren't as stupid as certain people (her boss.) Except Gu Jun Pyo of course.

The poor girl entered the expensive drugstore, the one that Jae Kyung and sometimes Ga Eul, bought their supplies from. But probably neither of her friends had ever had to get a pregnancy test before... She searched the shop, trying to fit in with all the other people, mostly women, who were either wives/fiancées of some important men like Ga Eul or future heiresses/CEOs such as Jae Kyung. She finally found what she was looking for. Picking it up, she almost fainted when she saw the price. Thank God she had asked for an advance as well as bringing all of her savings... Without further thoughts, she purchased the test and headed for the toilets.

After a while, the pregnancy test was ready. Here goes nothing... Jan Di's face became a white sheet of paper as she glared at the pink plus sign. She shook the stick desperately in an attempt to skew the results. It was impossible yet inevitable. It all started with a chair...

* * *

The sky turned dark as Jan Di walked slowly and dejectedly up the street to her house. She looked at the yard, which was a wild tangle of thick grass and weeds before trudging into her house

Jan Di's bedroom was decorated with swimming posters and various photos of her and her friends. No matter what happened, she was glad she had received a scholarship to attend Shinhwa High 6 months ago. She had met the F4 and Jae Kyung through it, three of whom had become like her older siblings. Her best friend, Chu Ga Eul, had been attending the school for a year now; thanks to her then secret admirer, casanova So Yi Jeong, who had payed for her admission fees and still did up to this day. Now the 17 year old 'country bumpkin' turned 'Princess of Shinhwa' and the 18 year old heir of the Woo Sung museum were happily engaged.

Speaking of Ga Eul, Jan Di picked up her mobile phone (bought by Ji Hoo) to call her best friend. She had spent ages contemplating whether she should tell Ga Eul the news or just bear the burden herself. Then she realised that she would obviously need moral support from a friend to help her through her... condition.

Ga Eul answered the call after just a few rings. "Yoboseyo," her soft voice spoke from the other end of line.

"Ga Eul-ah, I'm at suicide risk," Jan Di groaned.

"Jan Di-ah... What's wrong?!" the ex-casanova's fiancée asked worriedly.

"Don't scream at me..." Jan Di requested, taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." There was a pregnant silence... literally.

"Are you sure?" Ga Eul asked, her voice quivering. She tended to get worried about everything a bit too easily, especially when it came down to the people she loved.

"A hundred percent sure. I took three pregnancy tests already. I even asked for advance wages so I could get the third one from unnie's favourite drugstore," Jan Di explained.

"Omo, those pregnancy tests are never wrong!" Ga Eul exclaimed. Jan Di raised her eyebrow, wondering how her friend knew that. Surely Yi Jeong didn't get Ga Eul pregnant? Jan Di would have killed him first! "Are... are you going to go to an a-abortion centre?"

"Yes." Jan Di answered straight away. No doubt about it. She might be Wonder Woman but she wasn't a miracle worker. After a few seconds, she heard Ga Eul sniffing from the other end of the line. "Ga Eul-ah, why are you upset?"

"You know how I feel about abortion. Unnie already did it, not you too!" she blurted out in sobs, not thinking about what she had just revealed. On the other hand, Jan Di was well aware of the information she had just discovered

"Unnie? Which unnie? Jun Hee unnie? Seo Hyun unnie? No, don't tell me! Yi Jeong sunbae cheated on you with Eun Jae unnie and got her pregnant? Is that why you're crying? I'll kill him!" Jan Di yelled, jumping to conclusions, her pregnancy hormones getting the better of her.

"Aniyo. Jeong-ah wouldn't do that!" Ga Eul shouted. "I'm talking about Jae Kyung unnie." The short haired girl was stunned into silence. "It was a long time ago, just a few weeks after I started Shinhwa. I found unnie crying in the toilets and I immediately thought she had a fight with Jun Pyo sunbae or something, you know what they're like... But I couldn't have guessed she was pregnant. It was a shock. She didn't even give it a second thought... She just decided to abort the child..."

"Ha Jae Kyung? Ha Jae Kyung? Ha Jae Kyung? Ha Jae Kyung? Ha Jae Kyung? Ha Jae Kyung? Ha Jae Kyung!" Jan Di repeated over and over, before shrieking the last one out. "I can't believe it. Was unnie even dating anyone at that time? Wasn't she only 17 back then? The same age I am now..."

"Ani, I don't recall seeing her with any boys other than the F4 back then. And neh, she was the same age we are now... Jan Di-ah, I'd rather you didn't go through with terminating the child. But if you do, then I'll just have to accept it," Ga Eul said. "Do you want me to call in for you? I called for unnie last year."

"No thanks. I'll call myself," Jan Di replied, smiling at the fact that Ga Eul would be willing to help anyone, even if it hurt her. She was so selfless.

"Araso, but one question... who's the father?" Ga Eul suddenly asked.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Is everyone in character? Does it make sense?**


	2. Baby daddy

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews people XD**

**bloomnskyrules: Read on and find out :P BTW, I love Winx Club!**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing.**

**192agus: Hmmmm... Yep, I do have some of those pairings there.**

**veeegeee: Here it is!**

* * *

The next day was like any other. Jan Di rode her bicycle to school. Everyone fawned over the F4 when they arrived at the school entrance and fangirls were jealous of Ga Eul, who got a lift from Yi Jeong. Jae Kyung arrived 'fashionably late' as always and Woo Bin teased her for it, saying monkeys were supposed to be quick and agile. Seo Hyun came to Shinhwa University in a white car, attracting a lot of attention; every girl wanted to _be_ her and every guy wanted to be _with_ her.

Jan Di was in the corridor, taking a few things out of her locker while Ga Eul and Jae Kyung stood beside her, gossiping about what happened in class and making fun of the F4. The latter still didn't know about the pregnancy and was in for quite a shock, as her friends planned on telling her soon. The F4 stopped by to talk to (read: annoy) the girls.

Jae Kyung's mood instantly darkened and lightened up at the same time (confusing, yeah?), when Woo Bin walked up to her and they both started bickering about nothing in particular.

"Yah, Monkey... stop yelling at me!" Woo Bin demanded.

"Mwo? Who's yelling at who?" Jae Kyung shouted. Jan Di rolled her eyes.

"Ka Wol-ah!" Yi Jeong exclaimed.

"Jeong-ah!" Ga Eul responded in greeting, hugging her fiancé.

The pregnant girl found it amusing how many names the engaged couple had for each other. When they first met, at the porridge shop almost two years ago, it was 'obnoxious playboy' and 'country bumpkin.' When they eventually put their differences aside and became friends, it turned into 'Yi Jeong sunbae' (or simply Sunbae) and 'Ga Eul yang.' And finally, when they realised their relationship was beyond that of friendship, they started calling each other 'Jeong-ah' and 'Ka Wol-ah.' The last nickname was because Yi Jeong knew that Ga Eul loved koala bears. Sometimes they addressed each other as jagiya and yeobo too.

Jan Di was about to strike up a conversation with Ji Hoo but she dropped her books. She scowled when she looked up and saw none other than Gu Jun Pyo, towering above her in an intimidating manner. It didn't scare her though.

"What is this? Wonder Woman can't even keep hold of a book? It must've looked at your face," he sneered. Jan Di was used to being tormented by the Shinhwa heir. Ever since she stepped foot into the school and defied him (by giving him a round-house kick on the face), Jun Pyo had it in for her. What she didn't know was that Jun Pyo only treated her like that because he actually liked her. A lot. The F4, Jae Kyung and Ga Eul were all well aware of it. Even their Jun Hui noona knew about it but Jan Di hadn't caught on yet.

"Yah! Gu Jun Pyo! Do you want another kick!" she retorted. Ji Hoo grinned in admiration and Jun Pyo glared at the petite girl.

"Jjun! Leave my dongsaeng alone!" Jae Kyung stood up for her friend.

"Yah Monkey! I told you not to call me that!" Jun Pyo complained. Jae Kyung had nicknames for all of the F4 since they were children, except Woo Bin. Only Ji Hoo and Ga Eul noticed that and they both found it interesting.

"Then don't call me Monkey, araso?" she ordered.

"Yo my bro! Only I can call her that!" Woo Bin claimed.

"Mwo? Who said?" Jae Kyung protested, placing her hand on his chest and pushing him.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo exchanged looks, silently agreeing to walk a few paces away from their friends.

"Sunbae, you're clothes look even whiter today!" she complimented, in an attempt to ease her nerves as well as butter him up. Her hands went clammy at the mere thought of telling him the news.

"Urm... gomawo," he replied, raising an eyebrow and eyeing her with suspicion. "I didn't hire a new cleaner or anything..."

Jan Di suddenly found her feet very interesting, which was so unlike her. It was more of a 'Ga Eul thing' to do. "So, guess what?" she asked, her voice void of any emotions.

"I don't know. Mwo?" Ji Hoo answered casually.

"I'm-" Jan Di started but was interrupted by an annoying voice.

"Yah, Ji Hoo you fool! Ga ja!" Jun Pyo cut in, dragging his best friend away with him. Jan Di sighed; she didn't think she'd be able to summon up that much courage again...

* * *

"MWO?!" Jae Kyung shrieked as the 'F4 girls' were having lunch. She had just received the news and was thoroughly shocked.

"Shush Unnie!" Ga Eul snapped whilst Jan Di squirmed in her seat.

"Are you serious?" the oldest of the three asked, lowering her voice.

"Neh," Jan Di replied blankly.

"When and where?"

"About two months ago, at his mansion..."

"So, did you do it because you were bored?" Jae Kyung quipped, completely changing her tone into a cheerful one. Jan Di was surprised by this but Ga Eul caught on instantly. Jae Kyung was trying to be casual, as if she hadn't been through the same thing a year and a half ago. Of course she didn't know that Jan Di already knew. Luckily, Jan Di didn't question her about it because it hadn't crossed her mind. Yet.

"Ani, it was a premeditated act. I just wanted my first time to be with someone special..." Jan Di explained. She had come close to being raped a few times: once by some of Jun Pyo's lackeys and another time by a model called Ha Je.

All these events that made her realise how much she valued her virginity; she decided to give it to someone she trusted and cared about, before she lost it for good to a rapist. The first person who sprung into her mind was her best guy friend, Yoon Ji Hoo.

"Aha! You love him," Jae Kyung proclaimed, reading it all wrong. That was what Jan Di thought at least.

"Mwo?" Jan Di asked in confusion. She had no idea what Jae Kyung was talking about but she didn't want to think about it any longer. "I'd rather not talk about it in my fragile state."

Ga Eul was quiet the whole way through, having had this conversation already. She was shocked at first but when she found out it was Ji Hoo's baby, she was a bit relieved - at least he wasn't a jerk. She hoped he'd be able to talk Jan Di out of abortion.

Another thought that was gnawing at her mind was the identity of Jae Kyung's mysterious baby daddy. Jae Kyung didn't seem like the type to abort a baby or have a one night fling. Like them all, she valued her first time and like Ga Eul, she treasured the miracle of life. There was definitely something more to it... She was curious but didn't want to trouble her beloved unnie. After all, they had never spoken of it again and Ga Eul only remembered because of Jan Di's situation.

"So... what was it like?" Jae Kyung asked cheekily.

"Unnie!" Ga Eul and Jan Di yelled in unison, their cheeks blazing, but for different reasons. Ga Eul was the only virgin out of the three and didn't want to hear about her friends' sex lives - it made her feel left out in a way. On the other hand, Jan Di regretted having sex in the first place. Not because of who she did it with but because of what it had resulted in. She was still anxious about how Ji Hoo would react. Somehow, she didn't think he'd take it well.

* * *

**A/N: So, is the baby daddy who you thought it'd be? WDYT?**


	3. Trouble

**A/N: Okay, there's not that much Ji Hoo/Jan Di interraction in this, just warning you. I think a sub-plot is necessary, or else things get boring. You know, like how the SoEul story was a side-story in BOF so that there was something else to watch as well as the Ji Hoo/Jan Di/Jun Pyo love triangle.**

**Thanks for the reviews BTW. 10 already, wow :)**

**bloomnskyrules: Hmm... I've always been stuck between Ji Hoo, so much to the point that I actualy wished there were two Jan Di-ahs. Lol. And about Seo Hyun? She will play a small part in this story. P.S, cool :P I'm glad.**

**Ultimate Avatar Keahi: Maybe, but he doesn't have the right to. Jan Di isn't his girl; she hates him. So he can't blame Ji Hoo for getting there first.**

**ItsStillMeLori: Yep, lol, she spent all her savings and wages on that expensive _third_ pregnancy test, so she's literally broke. And don't worry about Jun Pyo, he's not going to be a cartoon villain lol.**

**192agus: Amongst all those SoEul stories, I've seen more Jan Di/Jun Pyo than Ji Hoo/Jan Di, which I find sad. As I mentioned above, I've always been stuck between them so badly. Sometimes I'd be like please bring Seo Hyun back so I won't have to see Ji Hoo so lonely. Or I'd want Jae Kyung to pull Jun Pyo out of the picture for Jan Di/Ji Hoo. But then again... I don't want Woo Bin alone...**

** Mel . azulzafiro: Umm thanks for the review, although I didn't actually understand the two words...**

**Parmasone: As I said before, no matter how angry Jun Pyo gets, he has no right to. He has no claim on Jan Di and is pretty much a jerk in this. Don't get me wrong, I looooooooooooooove Jun Pyo, I really do...**

* * *

Whenever the F4 had Science, they did their lessons in their lab with the girls - it was the only lesson that they shared with them. This was one of those lessons. Their British teacher told them to get into two groups to carry out an experiment. Usually, they'd work in pairs: Ji Hoo and Jan Di, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo would tag along with Jae Kyung and Woo Bin. When they were told to work in fours, two pairs would get together and Jun Pyo would join the remaining one.

"I did the questions for this lab last night, so you can just copy the answers," Ji Hoo offered, exchanging looks with the other pair who happened to be Jae Kyung and Woo Bin.

"I couldn't copy your answers," Jan Di protested, with a nervous laugh.

"You always do," Ji Hoo remarked. They both looked up, expecting the other pair to tell a joke or at least talk. Instead, Woo Bin appeared to be suicidal because he looked awful and hadn't uttered a word. Similarly, Jae Kyung had puffy eyes and looked equally as miserable and depressed. The two didn't even tease each other which was odd.

"So, who's ready for some photomagnificence?" Jan Di questioned, expecting Prince Song and Princess Ha to start squabbling over who'd be first. There was an awkward silence before Jae Kyung broke it.

"I have a menstrual migraine, and I can't look at bright lights today," she lied. Woo Bin stared at her in disbelief. It was the first time he had looked at her since they teamed up.

"Go and lie down then!" he ordered rather than suggested.

"Ani! What are you going to do about it, Woo Bin-goon?" Jae Kyung retorted unexpectedly. "I refuse to work with a stupid Don Juan!" the heiress yelled, attracting everyone's attention. Jan Di and Ji Hoo were extremely confused at Jae Kyung's behaviour. And Woo Bin's for that matter.

"Mworago?" Woo Bin asked. She was about to repeat herself but he cut her off. "Who wants to work with a monkey anyway?" Their teacher and their friends were shocked, even Jun Pyo sensed the tension between them.

"Calm down please," the teacher pleaded. Jae Kyung grabbed her handbag and fled from the classroom, tears threatening to burst forth from her eyes.

"Aish!" Woo Bin cursed, storming out through the fire exit. Ga Eul and Jan Di were wondering why Jae Kyung was acting different, Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong exchanged looks worried about the two, Woo Bin in particular whilst Ji Hoo was in deep thought. Their teacher asked them if they knew what was going on. None of them did.

* * *

"Have you seen Unnie?" Ga Eul asked, as she sat down with Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo. Jan Di was in the toilets and Jun Pyo was out searching for Woo Bin, as the F4 had agreed to take turns if he wasn't found the first time. Yi Jeong's search had been a failure but he expected as much. Woo Bin was Prince Song; it wouldn't be that easy to find him.

"Ani mianhae, jagiya," Yi Jeong replied, putting his arm around her waist.

"Araso yeobo," Ga Eul said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I just don't understand what could have made her so upset. She always argues with Woo Bin sunbae, it's how their friendship works..."

"It's true, in all our years together, I've never seen them fight like that..." Yi Jeong agreed. Ji Hoo stiffened from his seat across from the couple, which wasn't missed by either of them.

"Ji Hoo. What are you hiding you rascal?" Yi Jeong asked playfully but with a hint of seriousness, given the circumstances. Ji Hoo was the most observant member of the F4, so obviously he had an idea of what was going on. But he didn't respond.

"Sunbae!" Ga Eul exclaimed, making Yi Jeong flinch because she literally yelled in his ear. "Mianhae," she apologised sheepishly with a blush, which made her fiance smirk. He loved that flustered look on her face.

Meanwhile, the boy in white didn't know what to do. It was Jae Kyung and Woo Bin's business but if he kept it hidden, no one will have known the reason if one of them tried something stupid. Reluctantly, he gave in with a sigh.

"I don't know exactly what happened so don't blame me if I'm wrong, araso?" he asked his friends, who nodded in unison.

* * *

After Ji Hoo was done telling them about his theory, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul scolded themselves for being such bad friends.

'Out of us all, I'm the closest to Woo Bin-ah. And I didn't suspect a thing. I thought that someone in his family was targeted by the rival mafia or something and that's why he was so gloomy back then... I'm such a lousy best friend,' he thought.

'I should've put two and two together when I found out she was pregnant... poor Unnie, I don't deserve to call myself her best friend...' she thought. There was an awkward silence where the trio could almost hear each other's thoughts. Ga Eul froze as she another thought went through her mind. What if history repeated itself with Ji Hoo and Jan Di?

"I think you should send a search party for Unnie too," Ga Eul spoke, breaking the ice.

"Ah the thing is, when we search for someone, we dispatch Woo Bin's men..." Ji Hoo said, scratching his head. "We'll have to ask Jun Pyo for his men but he's busy right now and frustrated enough. Do you want to wait or should I start searching for her?"

* * *

"Sunbae... I'm pregnant," Jan Di rehearsed in the toilets. She had already been in there for twenty minutes, pausing every time another girl walked into the toilets. Jan Di would wait patiently, until each girl was gone before starting again. "No! Ji Hoo sunbae... you're going to be a father! No, that makes it sound like it's a good thing!" she chided herself. "Is it?" she asked herself, tilting her head to the side.

After a while, Jan Di decided enough was enough. She'd just have to improvise when the time came. When she opened the door, she almost fainted at the sight in front of her. She was dead...

* * *

**A/N: WDYT?**


	4. Single is better

**A/N: Helllllooooo :)**

**bloomnskyrules: You sure are observant. Yes, it's awful of you to look forward to such a thing. And even more for me to do the same XD**

**Guest: Yep, true. I can't imagine her getting pregnant before actually getting married... hopefully to Yi Jeong opppppppa :D**

**192agus: This chapter should clear up what happened with them two.**

**Ultimate Avatar Keahi: Hehehehe, I'm so evil.**

**Parmasone: I agree. I was so pissed when in the five years after story, Woo Bin gets dumped for being too nice. I mean, Jae Kyung and Woo Bin are both lonely, why didn't they end up together?**

* * *

Clutching the purse tightly, Jan Di walked over to the doctor's. It was literally an abortion centre but obviously in secret, as abortions were banned in South Korea. The doctors took a huge risk carrying these out; it was two years in jail for being caught performing them. So naturally, abortion required a large sum.

Ji Hoo hadn't found out the way Jan Di wanted him to. He had heard her rehearsing in the toilets, as well as the stupid afterthoughts she had said out loud. She had never been more embarrassed in her life. He hadn't reacted pleasantly either. There was no sympathy, no words of comfort... the only thing he did was push 500 000 won into her hands and she knew what to do with it.

As Jan Di got closer to the clinic, she spotted an awfully familar figure. She was stunned to see Jae Kyung standing right there, a few metres before the entrance, staring directly at her.

"Unnie!" Jan Di yelled, running up to her to hug her. Unfortunately, Jae Kyung held a hand out, keeping Jan Di at an arm's length. "Unnie..." she repeated softly this time, hurt by Jae Kyung's actions.

"Jan Di, don't do it," the older girl demanded, in a cold and distant voice.

"Unnie..." Jan Di started softly, visibly wincing. "I can't raise this child."

"Yes, you can," Jae Kyung urged.

"I'm too young," the shorter girl replied. "Ji Hoo sunbae gave me the money for the abortion, he doesn't want the baby either..." She sighed in dismay. "Where have you been Unnie? We've all been worried about you and Woo Bin sunbae."

"I've been here. I knew you would come here," Jae Kyung said.

"How?" Jan Di asked.

"Because I've done this before. You don't know how much I regret it," she confessed, her voice cracking.

"Then why did you do it Unnie?"

"I didn't have a choice! The baby would've constantly been in danger like its father. If he was a boy he'd be targeted as the next Prince Song and if she was a girl she'd be kidnapped, held ransom and worse!" Jae Kyung sobbed. "And then he broke up with me, saying that he didn't love me anymore and that he didn't want me to be the mother of his children... Then the child would've been a bastard and would've grown up knowing that their father didn't love them... or me."

"Mianhae Unnie, I shouldn't have asked. I'm too nosey," Jan Di scolded herself, pulling Jae Kyung into a hug. She was thoroughly shocked that Woo Bin was, at one point, in a relationship with Jae Kyung and had gotten her pregnant. Now that she thought of it, it seemed like it was obvious. Jan Di felt blind and stupid.

"Jan Di dongsaeng, you do have a choice unlike me. Joo isn't a mafia gangster like..." she trailed off, hugging Jan Di back. "Like _him_..." she managed to say. The other girl simply smiled at the nickname 'Joo.'

"Unnie, what's Yi Jeong sunbae's nickname?" she quipped out of curiosity.

"Jeongie," Jae Kyung replied, cracking a small smile.

* * *

"Gomawo, gomawo, gomawo unnie!" Ga Eul squealed, jumping on Jae Kyung. "You convinced Jan Di-yah to keep the baby!"

"I thought about what you said too, Ga Eul-ah," Jan Di admitted. Ga Eul immediately pulled Jan Di into the hug too.

"What about Ji Hoo sunbae?" the engaged girl suddenly asked, breaking away from her friends.

"Nothing I guess... He doesn't want anything to do with the child... I don't know what to do about the baby either..." Jan Di confessed, sighing. "Where will he or she live?" Her two friends looked at her expectantly. "Mwo? ANIYO! Ga Eul, your parents will pester you to move the wedding up; they'll immediately think that the baby is yours and Yi Jeong sunbae's. And Unnie... your parents will kill you for even losing your virginity before marriage!"

"Yah, I already lost it to a player and got pregnant with his child! It doesn't get any worse than that. I can just act like it happened again," Jae Kyung offered.

"Ani Unnie, I won't let you do that! Plus, your parents didn't know about the first pregnancy did they?" Jan Di asked and Jae Kyung shook her head.

"The ads!" Ga Eul exclaimed all of a sudden.

"MWO?" the other two asked in confusion.

"The ads on newspapers. There are people who desperately want children."

"You mean like infertile and gay people?" Jan Di questioned.

"Yes. And single people who want a child but don't have enough money for IVF," Ga Eul added.

"Huh, it's better to be single," Jae Kyung grumbled bitterly.

"That's not true Unnie," Ga Eul protested. "Jeong-ah and I are happy together."

"Well then you're lucky," Jae Kyung replied, her eyes stinging. She hated to admit it, but she was jealous. Ga Eul managed to completely whip her playboy but she hadn't been able to do it herself with her ex boyfriend. "Jeongie is nothing like that Don Juan." Jan Di and Ga Eul sighed, upset for their beloved unnie.

* * *

This time, Ji Hoo had been waiting for Jan Di at the fire exit. He was very confused at the moment. He didn't want the child because of his family issues. His parents had died when he was 5 and his grandfather had abandoned him. Even though he had Seo Hyun, the F3, Jae Kyung and the other girls, he was still closed off from the idea of family. So when he had heard Jan Di say she was pregnant, his first instinct was to get rid of it. He wasn't ready and besides, he didn't want Jan Di to be with him and possibly end up marrying him, just because they had a child together. He wanted a real relationship with her.

Ji Hoo remembered going to a temple with Jan Di once and meeting an old man. He had said: 'Take good care of her. She will be the one to give you a family.' That's what made it all the more worse. Jan Di, who was more special to him than she'd ever know, was carrying his child but he didn't want a family just yet. He knew it was a bad idea to engage in intercourse with her, but at the time, he was just so happy to have the chance to be intimate with her. After all, the girl was oblivious to his feelings for her just as she was to Jun Pyo's. It wasn't like he'd ever have the chance to do it again, at least not with her consent.

"Sunbae," came her voice, the very one that haunted his sweetest dreams.

"Jan Di," he responded, mustering up a smile. He followed her with his eyes as she came to stand beside him.

"I'm keeping the baby..." she stated, which Ji Hoo was surprised to hear. "Don't worry sunbae, I'm not here to ask for your help, even though it would be welcome. I just came here to tell you that."

"What are you going to do?" he finally asked after an awkward silence. He didn't like it at all. Their silences had always been comfortable and peaceful before all of... this.

"I'm putting it up for adoption," she answered swiftly.

"Mworago?" Ji Hoo was worried now. If news spread of Yoon Ji Hoo's baby up for adoption, everyone would go mad to have the child and would use it for their own ends. They'd claim that they were the surrogate mother and would demand that he payed for all their expenses and maybe even try to force him into marriage with them.

"I'm putting it up for adoption," she repeated. "Anything wrong, sunbae?"

"No..." he replied, staring out into the distance.

* * *

**A/N: I'm royally pissed off at my brother. Anyway, on a lighter note, please do review.**


	5. In Love

**A/N: Hi guys! There is no Ji Hoo/Jan Di scene in this chapter, just thought I'd warn you.**

**axotaxp: If you've been reading this at all, you'd have realised that it's probbaly not going to end up as Jun Pyo/Jan Di. But don't worry about SoEul! (Yi Jeong and Ga Eul)**

**bloomnskyrules: No, he and his grandfather haven't spoken in 13 years.**

**veeegeee: Oh what's a love story without a pabo? (idiot)**

**ItsStillMeLori: Yep, Jae Kyung's been bottling up her feelings regarding Woo Bin and her abortion for about a year. Jan Di's situation made her explode, if you will. And yeah, Woo Bin was pretty much the same, that's why he was acting so unlike himself. As for Ji Hoo, it would be boring if he changed his mind straight away, wouldn't it? Then the story would've been finished in four chapters -_- and I prefer longer stories. He was outside the ladies' toilets because he knew Jan Di was there and was going to ask her if she wanted to join him in his search for Jae Kyung. And Jan Di was talking about who would raise the child not about how she'd hide her pregnancy. She wasn't planning on keeping it secret anyway. I hope this clears up all of your confusion. The F4 will find out in a few chapters. And thanks, I'm feeling better now :)**

* * *

Jan Di was sat at a bench in the park eating some ramyun from a bowl and drinking juice. Jae Kyung had just finished a phone conversation with Ga Eul.

"That was Ga Eul, our great old imo kidnapped her. They're having a dress fitting," the older girl explained, putting her mobile phone in her pocket.

"Isn't that my job as maid of honour?" Jan Di asked thoughtfully. Jae Kyung shrugged.

"Well, looks like it's just us _single_ girls..." she commented, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Hey, I bet it'll be you and Joo next!" Jan Di gave her a weird look. "Mwo?"

"I've just never thought of marrying Ji Hoo sunbae before..." she admitted truthfully.

"Mwo? It never crossed your mind? Not even with the baby on its way?" Jae Kyung questioned, taking a sip of her drink.

"Ani, and the baby doesn't change my relationship with him. As soon as it's born, it won't be mine anymore. It will belong to a couple of nice, loving parents..." Jan Di replied, smiling. "It will be as if it never happened."

"Araso, we might as well look at the ads now," Jae Kyung said, scanning and skimming the newspaper in front of her. "Wholesome, spritually wealthy couple have found true love with each other..."

* * *

_"Woo Bin-ah, I've got to go. Ga Eul-yang needs me," Yi Jeong informed Woo Bin after talking to one of his men over the phone. Woo Bin nodded, sitting on the couch with Jae Kyung, who was lying down with her head on his lap. For once, there were no other girls in the bar."I swear I'll break that bastard Kang Su Pyo in half!" he ranted as he walked out of the bar._

_"Araso, call me if you need back up!" Woo Bin called after him._

_"Mwo? I'm not a bastard!" Jun Pyo exclaimed, from his seat on the couch opposite his friends. Jae Kyung and Woo Bin exchanged amused looks._

_"He said Kang Su Pyo not Gu Jun Pyo!" Jae Kyung told her clueless friend, laughing at him. "Seriously Jjun?" Woo Bin chuckled along with her as he couldn't help it - her laughter was contagious._

_"Shut up Monkey," Jun Pyo grumbled, as he drank some more alcohol. He was drowning his sorrows by drinking._

_"Yah, Gu Jun Pyo, how much more are you going to drink? You're even beating me!" Woo Bin yelled._

_"Haha, Binnie, you're so funny!" Jae Kyung chirped, staring straight up at him. He glanced down at her and flashed her a charming Don Juan smile, making her heart skip a beat._

_"When will the hag stop?" Jun Pyo cried, his eyes going red and moist. "What's she trying to do? Make sure I'm completely cut off from my family?" His friends sighed. Jun Pyo only saw his parents twice a year and the only family he lived with was his sister. And now his mother was forcing her into marriage for a hotel. "A bloody hotel? Why can't she just buy another fucking hotel? She's the President of Shinhwa so she has enough money!"_

_"Jjun, you should go home," Jae Kyung suggested softly, sitting up and lifting herself onto Woo Bin's lap. She stretched her legs and kicked the couch. "Go and spend as much time as you can with Unnie, before... you know..." Jun Pyo stood up, abruptly._

_"You're right. Imagine what the witch is doing to Noona now!" he shouted in anger and panic. And with that, Jun Pyo bolted out through the door._

_"Do you think he'll be alright?" Jae Kyung asked Woo Bin, turning to face him._

_"Neh... but I can't help worrying about the fool, you know?" he replied. She just nodded, aware of how close they were now. Woo Bin also noticed and cleared his throat awkwardly, not daring to meet her eyes. "So... Ji Hoo's visiting Seo Hyun noona, that fool Yi Jeong is chasing after Ga Eul-sshi and Jun Pyo has gone to find Jun Hui noona. That leaves us two. When are your parents coming back?"_

_"Yah, they only left today!" she stated. "Are you trying to get rid of me already, Binnie?"_

_"Hmm maybe," he teased, tapping her on her nose. Jae Kyung pouted. "Yah, Monkey, you look even uglier when you pout!"_

_"Aigoo, you think I'm ugly?" she enquired, frowning at him. His smile fell as he gulped. How was he meant to answer that one? Tell the truth or lie?_

_"Ani," he responded. "I think your hideous!" Jae Kyung punched his arm, feeling disheartened, even though he had been making these jokes for twelve years now. "Yah, I'm just joking, Jae... I think you're beautiful." Her head snapped up at this and she looked into his gorgeous eyes, searching them for a hint of amusement or deceit. She smiled when she realised that he was sincere when he complimented her._

_Jae Kyung closed her eyes and leaned in slowly, only intending to kiss his cheek. But just as she did so, he inched his face towards her too. Their lips met halfway and Jae Kyung's eyes shot open in shock. Did he actually like her back? Or was he too drunk to tell the difference between her and one of his other girls? His other girls. That thought made her pull away as quick as lightning._

_"Woo Bin-ah... mianhae, I shouldn't have done that!" she apologised, tears threatening to fall from her eyes._

_"Jae Kyung-ah, why are you crying?" he asked her in concern. Did he scare her? Did she think he was trying to... ravish her?_

_"It's nothing," she mumbled, scrambling to get up. "Maybe I should go home..."_

_"Ani, tell me what's wrong," he demanded, gently gripping her arms to hold her in place._

_"It's not important, it's stupid," Jae Kyung lied, looking down at her hands._

_"It's not stupid if it's making you upset," he countered. "Jae, look at me." When she didn't do so, he tilted her chin up. She didn't resist. "Mianhae... if I scared you." Jae Kyung shook her head, a watery smile gracing her beautiful face._

_"No, it's not that," she told him. She realised that he wouldn't let her go until she told him the truth. "I... I like you, Binnie... I like you a lot." Woo Bin froze up, not knowing whether he should've been happy or scared. Happy because the feelings were mutual and scared because she'd be in danger. Love was the one weakness a mafia leader could not afford to have._

_"Oh," he said dumbly. Jae Kyung's heart was crushed into a million pieces as he didn't say anything else. What was she thinking? That he'd give her some sappy love confession? It was too much to expect from a Don Juan. Woo Bin finally noticed the look on her face and felt his own heart breaking. He didn't know what to do. "Listen, Jae Kyung, it's better if you get over me."_

_"I knew it!" she sobbed. The fact that he addressed her by her name and not 'Monkey' or 'Jae' made it hurt more. He didn't even add an 'ah' on the end. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you! You kissed me because you thought I was one of those other girls!"_

_"Aish... you're not one of those girls, you're a friend," he said. It was a huge mistake._

_"Oh, so you don't even see me as a girl? We've known each other for twelve years haven't we?" she asked. "Do you see me as one of the F4 boys? Huh, we should be the F5 then," the heiress muttered darkly. He sighed. Of course he knew she was a girl. Six years were spent admiring her from afar but knowing he'd never have her._

_"Araso, listen carefully Monkey because I'm only saying this once," he started, pulling her into his chest and holding her tight. "I see you as the most gorgeous girl I've ever met. I've spent half of those twelve years thinking, or rather, **knowing** that. It's never changed. And it never will change. But I'm Prince Song. I've been trained since birth to be my father. I'm too dangerous for you and that's why you need to move on." Jae Kyung was shocked once again and tried to process what he had just told her. Then a thought hit her._

_"If that's true... then why do you sleep with every other woman you meet?" she questioned, moving away from him a little. She wasn't able to move much though because she was encased in his arms._

_"I don't. I only sleep with certain ones. The ones with short hair, the quirky ones, the hyper ones, the ones who eat chicken feet, the ones who can hold their liquor and the ones who love karaoke. And besides, I just imagine it's you everytime, since I can't have you in my bed," he answered. She blushed furiously, fantasizing about him making love to her. "Plus, my rivals can't threaten me with them. But if they were to capture someone... someone I was in love with... I'd die."_

_Jae Kyung nodded sadly. Woo Bin practically told her that he loved her. He only had sex with the girls who reminded him of her. And most of all, he didn't want her to get hurt, even if it cost him his happiness. That night, she fell asleep in her lover's arms, on the couch, in one of his many bars._

* * *

"Unnie, finish reading it then! Unnie!" Jan Di called, waving her hand in front of Jae Kyung's face, bringing her back to the present. "Unnie, you just blanked out. Gwaenchanayo?"

"Neh dongsaeng," Jae Kyung replied, giving her friend a fake smile. "Umm, well, do you want to give the baby to them?" she asked, referring to the couple in the newspaper.

"Ehh, let's look at some more?" Jan Di suggested.

"Araso," Jae Kyung answered. "Do you want to take a look?" The pregnant girl nodded and took the newspaper, searching for another adoption ad straight away. Meanwhile, the heiress to the JK group wondered why she had been so foolish all those months ago, by believing in what the Don Juan told her.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this one was unusually long. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
